


Late Night Patrol

by scerek



Series: Smutty Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cuckolding, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Jordan Parrish, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionist Scott McCall, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Table Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: Deputy Parrish and Deputy Hale are doing late-night patrols through the preserve when they spot a couple of teens messing around in their truck. They decide to take them down to the station to teach them a lesson about public indecency.(Or, two cops, two delinquents, one interrogation room equals smut)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Jordan Parrish/Theo Raeken, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Jordan Parrish/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Smutty Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564777
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Late Night Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write cop smut.

Patrolling was always the worst part of the job. It was mostly just leisurely drives through the roads, checking to see if there were any disturbances or, if they were lucky, some criminal activity to apprehend. As peaceful as the preserve looked at night, after the first hour of just driving around, it got pretty boring.

Deputy Parrish was thankful to have Deputy Hale with him though. Most of the other deputies just didn't get him. Hale did. Derek Hale was basically his other half. They were two sides of the same coin. They were around the same age, went to the same gym, and most important of all, they had the same level of depravity.

They weren't above waving around their badges to get a few benefits. So what if they promised a few street hustlers to let them go if they gave them free blowjobs? Sex workers had to make a living and the deputies were only giving them a chance to continue their business. Them not booking those whores was payment enough. And so what if they pocketed a couple of bags of marijuana from a drug bust? Marijuana should've been legal by now anyway.

That was why Parrish was happy to be paired with Hale for their late night patrol because when they came across a truck parked off the side of the road, he knew that there wasn't anyone else in the station he'd rather be with than him for this kind of bust.

They kept their headlights off, using only the glow of the full moon for vision. Parrish stepped out of the cruiser and sauntered over to the truck, taking his sweet time. When he got to the window, he peeked in to see what was going on. His initial suspicions had been confirmed when he saw a teenager with his head thrown back against the seat, eyes closed, and mouth open in pleasure while another teenager was bobbing their head up and down in his lap. There was no question about what these two were doing.

He rapped on the window, spooking the teens. The kid the driver's seat was pulling up his pants and tucking his dick while the other kid—another boy—sat right up and wiped his lips, looking very ashamed of his actions. He motioned for Hale to join him while he ordered the two teens to step out of their vehicle.

Parrish scoffed when he recognized the driver, Theo. Theo Raeken was a troublemaker. He used to give the station hell from speeding tickets to public intoxication and everything else in between. He was also homeless and living his truck. A lot of the deputies had been hassling him about parking in the area illegally so he could sleep. Neither Parrish or Hale really cared where the kid slept personally. Although, Parrish started wondering why they hadn't manipulated the kid more.

The other teen was shuffling over from the other side of the truck, head down and looking very embarrassed. Deputy Hale narrowed his eyes at him thoughtfully.

"Aren't you Melissa McCall's kid?" Hale asked with a sinister grin.

The guy froze, eyes wide with fear and that was all the confirmation Hale needed and he let out a cruel laugh.

"No shit?" Parrish said with an equally evil smirk. "And here I thought you could walk on water with how much your mom talks about you."

There was a big pile-up a couple of weeks ago that led to a lot of deaths and a lot of injuries so after the sheriff's department had gotten their statements, Parrish and Hale were able to catch up with a few of their hospital friends. Melissa McCall, the head nurse, was one of them. She would gab away about how lovely her son Scott was and how respectful and polite he was. You would think sunshine came out of the kid's cute little ass with how much she talked about him in such high regard.

Seeing him now, exposed with a half-hard and shrinking erection while he hung his head in shame because he just got caught sucking off the town delinquent in a public setting, was absolutely delicious. He and Hale were going to have a fun time breaking this one down.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Parrish asked, using his stern cop voice. It always scared the newbies.

Theo scowled, but he didn't answer. Scott, on the hand, was shaking. It wouldn't take much to get this kid to crack.

"I think we should book them," Hale suggested, eyeing Scott with shamelessly lewd eyes. "Take them down to the station for _questioning_."

Parrish smiled deviously. It was late so the sheriff's station was mostly empty, save for Parrish and Hale and Clarke. It wouldn't take much convincing to get Clarke to go home and be with her sister. They'd have the whole place to themselves, to do whatever they wanted with whomever they wanted. Parrish could feel his cock hardening at the thought and he spied Hale readjusting himself out of the corner of his eye.

"Get the cuffs on them," Parrish ordered as he flipped Scott around so that he could admire the kid's body. He was wearing a tight fitting shirt that hugged his broad chest, even though his waist was so narrow which led down to the most shapely ass he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I wonder if they're coked up?" Parrish asked.

"Oh, come on! We haven't done that!" Theo complained before Hale pushed his head down and told him to shut up.

Scott was trembling at this point, probably frantically thinking about how a criminal record would affect his future. Parrish patted Scott down while taking special attention at rubbing his sides before taking handful of his bubble butt and squeezing it, making the kid yelp in surprise.

"Alright, he's clean," Parrish declared as he cuffed Scott. Hale already had Theo in cuffs and shoving him into the backseat just as Parrish ushered Scott to the police cruiser. Scott seemed so distraught over being arrested that he probably didn't even register the fact that Parrish had just molested him during his patdown.

They got down to the station and led the two offenders into the station. Clarke was at the desk, working on some files and looking pretty bored. She snapped her head up when she saw them bringing in the two delinquents and saw Hale taking them to the interrogation rooms.

"What are they in for?" she asked as Hale disappeared into the back.

"Caught them doing things in public they should definitely not be doing in public," Parrish replied with a knowing smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. "Whatever happened to just having sex in your bedroom?"

"Not as exciting apparently," he replied, earning a laugh. "Hey, why don't you call it a night? You've been working all day and you need to eat already."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. It's just a couple of kids. We're probably just gonna give them the runaround and let them go with a warning. They're good kids, I think the walk in helped them learn their lesson."

"Well, alright then. Thanks, Jordan. You've always been such a good guy." Clarke gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, smiling.

It was too easy to keep up the facade. Parrish's reputation at the station was cleaner than his pearly-white teeth. He had the entire station fooled into thinking he was a do-gooder who went by the book and was sympathetic to the petty criminals who walked in here. The amount of delinquents that walked out of here with a limp and their heads hung in shame was staggering. And none of them dared to say anything about Parrish because no one would believe them.

As soon as she had left, Parrish went over the security room and flipped the switch so that the cameras wouldn't catch any incriminating evidence. Sheriff Stilinski had been complaining about the flickering feeds for months, which was the easy excuse to explain the missing footage.

Hale was busy with Raeken while he handed McCall. He walked into the interrogation room to find Scott cuffed to the table, hunched into himself like a chained up puppy. He looked up at Parrish, eyes watery and cheeks stained with tears. He leaned against the table in a way that showed off his bulge in his tight pants. He smirked when he saw Scott's eyes practically glued to his dick and he felt himself getting hard.

"So," Parrish started, spooking the kid. "Wanna explain yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Scott begged. "Please, I-I-I didn't—"

"You didn't what? You didn't mean to?"

"No, I—"

"You know this is a very serious offense, right?" Parrish got closer so that his face was in Scott's in an intimidating stance. "You could go to jail for a very long time. You'd have to register as a sex offender, too. Your entire future is ruined now because you decided to be an idiot. What do you have to say for youself? Your life is over now."

Truth be told, performing lewd acts in public was a class-B misdemeanor and the worst Scott would probably get would be a fine and some community service. The judge would probably be lenient on him because it was his first offense, so he wouldn't have to bring out the sex offender registry over a blowjob in the middle of nowhere. There was no way Scott's life was over, but clearly he didn't know that.

Scott ducked his head into his hands and was full on sobbing now, begging and pleading for them to give him a second chance.

"Why should we give you a second chance?" Parrish yelled. "Do you think if we brought in a serial killer, we'll let him go because he starts crying and begging to give him another chance?"

Scott winced, shaking his head. He looked so defeated and broken down already, it wasn't going to take much to get him to do whatever. This was too easy. He could probably rip the kid's clothes off right now and he'll just accept it. He was so naive.

"I'll tell you what," Parrish started, "I'll let you go with a warning." Scott snapped his head up, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "But you have to do something for me."

The kid blinked confusedly at him. His head was tilted and he looked adorably like a puppy. Parrish was going to have a fun time ruining him. Before he could say anything, Hale had burst into the room with Theo before tossing him into a chair with very little regard if it hurt or not.

"You've got impeccable timing, Deputy Hale," Parrish said with a wink. "I was just telling Mr. McCall that we'll let them go if he does a favor."

"Mr. Raeken and I came to an understanding as well," Deputy Hale replied with a knowing smirk as he gave a "friendly" squeeze to Theo's shoulder. "You wanna do the honors, Parrish?"

"Fuck yes," Parrish grinned. He uncuffed Scott from the table before cuffing him again and led him to the other side where Theo was. "Alright, Mr. McCall, since you're so content on showing everyone what a big whore you are, why don't you show us how much you love your boyfriend's dick?"

Scott's eyes widened. "Whuh—?"

"Do it!"

He flinched at first, but Parrish could see that Scott's resolve was slowly slipping away and eventually, the kid got on his knees in front of Theo and reached to undo the top of his jeans. Theo had spread his thick legs apart to give Scott more access and pretty soon, Scott was able to fish out his boyfriend's hard cock and was slowly jerking him off.

"Go ahead, you little slut," Hale growled. "Start sucking on his cock. Or do you want us to call your mommy to come pick you up and tell her what her perfect little boy was doing?"

Scott whimpered and leaned forward to wrap Theo's hard length into his mouth. Theo was pretty thick, but Scott was able to impressively get the whole thing in his mouth and was bobbing his head up and down. His lips were stretched out as he got all the way down to the hilt, nose pressed against the patch of pubes that were peeking out.

Theo's head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure very much exactly like when Parrish had caught them. He now understood why because Scott was expertly taking his cock deep in his throat before coming back up and swirling his tongue over the head. Scott was so lost into his performance, he seemed to have forgotten that two deputies were there watching him. Hale was already fully hard and rubbing himself through his slacks and Parrish felt like he was going to shoot his load in his briefs.

"Fuck," Deputy Hale hissed when he heard Scott moan as he happily sucked Theo off. The kid was moaning like he was having a five-star meal and Hale had enough before he unzipped his pants and pulled out his long, thick cock to stroke it.

Parrish followed soon after, the breeze feeling pretty good on his hot dick as they jerked themselves to the sight of Scott deepthroating Theo. Theo was already lost in his own world, bucking up into his boyfriend's mouth to get that sweet release. Had it not been for the cuffs chaining him to the table, he'd have probably grabbed Scott's hair and fucked into his slutty throat even harder.

That didn't deter Theo though, because his pace was getting sloppier and his face scrunched up. Scott had popped off and was licking up and down his shaft, paying extra attention on head as he did. Soon, Theo was crying out and Scott's face was splashed with his cum before he caught the rest in his mouth.

"We're not done yet," Parrish announced. The kid jumped slightly, remembering that Deputy Hale and Deputy Parrish were in the room when he was getting off his boyfriend. "You get up."

He grabbed Scott on his arm and lifted him up with ease, his grip vice-like and would likely leave bruises. He bent Scott over the table, his face pressed against the cold metal as Parrish began fumbling to get his pants undone. He tugged the impossibly tight jeans down until they were at his ankles and he sucked in his breath as he took in the wondrous sight. The kid's ass was amazingly round and blemish-free. His natural tan was all over, making it almost bronze color. Thankfully, his ass wasn't paler than the rest of his tanned body, which meant that he was probably naked a lot, the little slut.

Parrish reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube that he cleverly kept inside a hand sanitizer bottle. All the deputies had their own, but Parrish was always a step ahead. He squeezed a good amount on his finger tips before rubbing around the kid's quivering rim. Scott bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, but he couldn't help himself because Parrish pushed two fingers inside him without warning, all the way to his knuckles. Much to his surprise, the kid was responding very positively to having the deputy's fingers in him. Parrish and Hale will give him something to enjoy.

"Goddamn, Mr. McCall," Parrish praised. "I think I'm just gonna have to tell your mommy anyway what a big whore her little boy is. There's no way you should keep this a secret."

Scott whined as he fucked himself back on Parrish's fingers. Deputy Hale had stalked over to Theo, who was watching Parrish and Scott with glazed over eyes, before the deputy snapped him out of it. He waved his long, hard cock in his face with a knowing smirk.

"Don't think you're gonna get off easy just like that," Hale snickered. "Let's see if your mouth is as talented as your slutty boyfriend's."

Deputy Hale thrust forward, watching as his cock gradually disappear into Theo's mouth. The kid was obviously not as used to taking big dicks like Scott was because he choked immediately before the deputy was even half way in. He finally had mercy on the kid and pulled out his thick monster. He rubbed the head across Theo's mouth, slicking his lips with his precum and watching with amusement as Theo held his tongue out like a dog waiting for its bone.

By now, Parrish had already added three fingers and working on a forth. Scott was clearly bigger whore than he ever imagined since he was taking these fingers with ease. He had never met anyone with a hole that was equal parts loose as it was equal parts tight, but Scott was exceeding his expectations. He and Hale struck a gold mine with these two.

"His ass feels like a pussy," Parrish exclaimed as he jabbed his fingers deeper into Scott's ass. "Hey, Raeken!"

Deputy Hale had been slapping his cock against Theo's cheek while the delinquent kept lapping at it hungrily when Parrish called his name.

"How often do you fuck this ass?"

"Every day."

"How often do you fuck in public?"

"Almost every day."

"And where do you guys do it?"

"Mostly in the locker rooms at school. They're usually empty, so I usually just whip out my dick and he sucks me off. But if we're feeling really horny, I fuck him in the showers. He loves doing it in public."

Parrish gave a playful slap to Scott's ass, making him whine. "Is that true Scott? Do you like getting fucked in public?"

Scott nodded excitedly as he allowed himself to come apart on Parrish's fingers. He was a sobbing mess by this point with how Parrish was fucking him on his hand. Finally, he'd had enough of just doing all this for Scott's pleasure and stood up. He had his own needs to take care of.

"We'll have to take you around in the police cruiser next time," he suggested as he lubed up his hard cock. "Want Deputy Hale and I to fuck you while we're on patrol? Make your boyfriend watch you being a cheating whore?"

He didn't give Scott time to answer before he was pushing the head of his cock against his tight entrance. All that came out from the kid was a strangled moan as Parrish's length disappeared inch by inch into that sweet ass.

Theo was watching them in between licks on Deputy Hale's cock before Hale decided that he needed more from the little delinquent and uncuffed him. He stood Theo up and began unbuttoning his police uniforming to reveal his abs and broad chest. Theo looked mesmerized by the patch of hair and the large pecs and Hale couldn't help but smirk at the way the teen was drooling over him. Theo leaned in and flicked his tongue over a sensitive nub. Deputy Hale tossed his head back and groaned at the sensation. The kid had natural talent with his tongue.

Theo went to the other nipple, sucking and nibbling on it and making the deputy howl. When he'd had enough, Deputy Hale pulled Theo off and started removing his clothes. He tossed the kid's shirt to the side and pulled his pants down to his ankles before bending him over the table almost perpendicular to where his boyfriend was wailing from getting rough-fucked by Deputy Parrish. The kid's ass was huge, almost pure solid muscle compared to the soft flesh of Scott's ass. And his hole was completely shaved smooth.

Hale got on his knees and dove face first into that warm mound. Theo hissed and shuddered when he felt the deputy's tongue against his tight entrance. Hale was licking around the rim, before sticking his tongue in and sending the little brat into a frenzy. He probably doesn't get fucked very often which was a shame because this ass needed a big dick to satisfy it.

Deputy Hale pulled away as he watched Scott reach high octave screams when Parrish had pulled almost all the way out and then slammed right back in to the hilt. "I think my partner fucks your boyfriend better than you do," he said with a smirk.

Theo shuddered again. He seemed to be turned on by his boyfriend cheating on him right in front of him. Meanwhile, Scott got off on his boyfriend watching him. It was a match made in heaven that only the deputies could take advantage of. Deputy Hale undid the tops of his pants to let his cock have more freedom, pulling his balls out so that it stuck out over the waistband of his boxers and aiming straight at Theo's willing hole. He didn't bother with much prep. He just opted to squeeze a dollop of lube on his cock and just pushed right in. The teen yelped loudly at being breached so suddenly, but he eventually got used to the dull ache and let Deputy Hale use his virgin ass.

Parrish grabbed Scott by the hair, making him gasp in surprise. "Look at your boyfriend," he spat out, forcing Scott to watch Theo being split apart by Deputy Hale. "You see him getting fucked? You could never do that for him. You're a useless slut."

Scott seemed to respond to the denigrating words, like it made him harder and more desperate to cum. Parrish slammed the kid's face back down and continued pistoning into him. He exchanged a look with his partner, who nodded his head in silent understanding. Hale bent Theo's arm behind his back in a hold before lifting him up and forcing him to the other side of the table where he shoved the kid down so that he was side by side with his boyfriend, ass out and ready for more.

Parrish pulled out of Scott, making the boy whine at the loss, before switching with Hale. They were best friends. They weren't going to fuck two hot sluts without sharing. Parrish aligned his cock to Theo's tight ass before slowly pushing in while Hale didn't waste any time shoving his thick member into Scott and begin pile-driving into the poor kid's sloppy hole.

"Look at you two," Deputy Hale sneered as he watched Scott and Theo moan and clench around their cocks. "No faithfulness between you two. You love being used by us, don't you?"

He grabbed a fist full of Scott's hair as Parrish did the same for Theo. "Now both of you kiss and show us how much you love each other," Parrish ordered.

The sight of Theo pushing his tongue into Scott's whimpering mouth had the two deputies roaring. They fucked their fugitives harder and faster. The only noises in the room were the sounds of the deputies' balls slapping against Scott and Theo's asses and the two teens' sloppy make-out session.

Theo was actually the first to cum between the four, spilling a hot spurt over the table and making a sticky mess on his abs. Parrish wasn't long after him, feeling the tight clench over his cock as he slammed a fat load in the boy's ass. When Scott's hole started to tighten up around Hale's thick cock, he slammed once more before letting the boy cum all over himself and ruining his shirt. Finally, Deputy Hale was the last to cum, only he pulled out before he did and ordered Theo and Scott to get down on their knees.

They stumbled a bit to get there, still wobbly from their intense orgasm but they were able to kneel close together with Deputy Hale stroking his cock over their hungry mouths. For good measure, they slid Hale's cock between their hot mouths to bring the deputy to completion.

Deputy Hale let out a howl before he came over their slutty faces and open mouths. Theo was able to get most of it on his long tongue, but Scott had taken a few shots over his eye and on his cheek, but he was able to scoop it into his mouth. Then without even the deputies telling them to, they proceeded to make-out in front of them, exchanging Deputy Hale's hot jizz over their tongues.

"Alright then," Parrish said finally, still breathing pretty hard. "I think you boys learned your lesson."

Deputy Hale crossed his arms as the boys looked up at him with rapt attention. "Yeah, so next time you decide to be perverts in a public setting, we're gonna take you in and straighten you boys out." _So to speak_. "Do we understand each other?"

They nodded their heads before standing to pull their pants up and gathering their clothes. They were sticky and Scott's shirt was stained with his own cum, but they left the station without anyone knowing what went on in the interrogation rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://scerek.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Want more fun smutty AU drabbles? Send me some ideas in my inbox and we'll see what happens.


End file.
